The Digidestined at Luna Park - The Trilogy
by Lantis
Summary: Hey! I finally finished the last part and started to post all three for view. Then I noticed the ywere getting chopped up by other stories so I put them all together!


Hey, Tenchi here, I tried postinng them up, one by one but other people submitted during that time! This is the whole trilogy of the story so, hope ya like! ^_^

Hi! I am new at this so......  
  
DON'T GET MAD AT ME!  
  
Also there is a lot of MIMI BASHING! Don't ya just love it! So if you like Mimi, if you are that delusional, leave NOW! P.S. There is also Davis bashing too! (he he he)  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I do NOT own any of the characters, names, personalities, etc. (all the legal crap) but I designbed the park in Roller Coaster Tycoon. If you want to see the game just email me at coneyislandlover@earthlink.net !  
  
Hope ya like it! ;- D  


_**The Digidestined at Luna Park**_

_**Part 1**_

_**Morning**_

  
  
**Prologue**  
  
One Friday of July 2000, the digidestined decided that they needed a break.......  
  
"I DON'T WANT OT GO TO THE STUPID PARK!" screamed Davis  
"I love going to this park!" exclaimed Kari ignoring Davis.  
"Wow, so do I!" added Davis quickly.  
"Would you two stop fightiing, and Izzy, WHY WOULD YOU BRING A COMPUTER TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK!" said Mimi.  
"So I can check the G forces on all the rides!" scientifically explained.  
"Izzy you are strange." Mimi said as she and the rest of the group inexplicably moved a couple inches away from Izzy.  
"Sora, what do you want to ride first?" Tai asked as they passed the cars in the lot and went into the woods bettween.  
"Maybe the carousel first!" exclaimed Sora.  
"Snore ride!" said Davis, "Let's go on the thing in the lagoon!"  
"The boats? Wow I new you were lame but that's a new low."   
"No the chutes thing!" said Davis with a glare at Sora.  
Soon they had reached the gate to the park and entered to find a small bridge.  
"Hmmm, how romantically pleasant!" Kari told T.K.  
"How romantically pleasant!" said Davis as he steeped between T.K. and Kari.  
"Davis if you are going to annoy us the whole time, GO AWAY!" shouted Sora.  
"Its me isn't it!" said Joe.  
"No it's Davis."  
After that fight the group went to their plan, to totally lose Davis. Everyone climbed to the top of the Electric Tower and then bought sodas. While Davis sat and stayed mad at everyone, the others moved away and threw their drinks off the tower (accidentally hitting an unsuspecting mechanic). Then they ran as fast as they could down the tower.  
"YES! FINALLY HE'S GONE!" said T.K. in rejoice.  
"Now I don't have to listen to him calling you T.C.!" laughed Kari.  
Everyone laughed and then the group decided to split up into riding pairs and went to ride the attractions.  
Tai and Sora went to go and ride the Miniature Railroad, while T.K. and Kari went to ride the Shoot-the-Chutes. Sadly, Joe got suddenly ill (like that doesn't happen every day) and Matt had to ride with Mimi. Izzy had to go on his own so he therefore went to go and find Davis (idiot).  
"OH NO! HELP TAI!" Matt screamed futilely.  
"Sorry buddy!"  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
"Come on Matt." Beckoned Mimi with a slight frown.  
  
Part 1  
The Morning  
  
Sora & Tai  
  
"Wow, never thought that it would be so empty!" exclaimed Sora as they headed for the last car on the train.  
"Yeah, it will be nice though." Said Tai as he sat next to Sora.  
The train started with a jolt and started to pass through the beautiful scenery near the lagoon.   
"Hey, is that Kari and T.K. on the water thingy?" questioned Tai.  
"Yeah, but what's the REAL name of that.....uh.....thingy?"  
"Don't know."  
As they passed under the bridge at the entrance they noticed a group of girls crossing the bridge............  
  
"Hey that guy looks like my old boyfriend!" pointed out a tall girl with brown hair.  
"You say that about everyone, Lita!" said a blonde haired girl whose hair looked like odangos.  
  
"Psychos...." Said Tai.  
Sora giggled..  
They passed under the dark area under the Roller Coaster and embraced as a train sped across a trestle.  
"I'm not scared!" Tai said proudly.  
"YEEEEEP!" screamed Tai as another train passed.  
Sora laughed.  
  
While they were on the train thoughts raced through both of their heads.  
Oh god, I just giggled he must think I am a dork! If I told him how I really feel for him it might ruin our relationship if he hates me. Sora thought to herself.  
Great, I acted like a loser! I bet she thinks I'm really stupid. Tai thought.  
  
Soon the train passed under the garden maze and jerked back into the station.  
  
"So, lets go back to the carousel to meet up with everyone." Instructed Tai.  
"Ok.." replied Sora as they both walked back to the front of the park.  
  
  
Kari & T.K.  
  
"There it is!" exclaimed T.K.  
"Ya, looks like fun." replied Kari.  
As they got into one of the boats a little water splashed into the boat.  
"Ahhh! I am soaked, and a little cold." said Kari.  
"Here you can use my shirt." Offered T.K.  
T.K. pulled of the plaid shirt he was wearing and gave it to Kari who promptly wrapped it around herself.  
"Here we go!" shouted T.K. as they went onto the lift.  
Kari and T.K. were always having fun together, ever since the days in the digiworld. It wasn't until they got back to the real world when they realized that they liked each other in a more serious way. They had been going out for about 3 months now.  
"WAHOOOOOOOOO!" they both screamed as their boat went down the chute.  
SPLASH! This time they both got soaked.  
"That was fun!"  
"Well lets go to the carousel." said T.K.  
  
  
Mimi & Matt (We are soooooooooooo sorry Matt!)  
  
  
"Come on Matt I want to ride the Ferris Wheel!" screamed Mimi.  
"But I don't like high places, it makes my hair get all messed up." said Matt.  
"Yeah, like it isn't already." Mimi told Matt, "Fine then, I want to go on the boats."   
"Fine." Matt replied with a sigh.  
Matt knew he had to get away from Mimi, in anyway he could possibly could, even if he had to DIE! (dum dum dum)  
When they got into the boat Matt made sure he was steering.  
"Matt, this is so romantic!"  
"Must run!" whispered Matt as he pedaled to the edge of the lagoon.  
"WHOOPS! Look at the preety......ummm.....WATER!" he said as he staged his fall out of the boat.  
"FREE AT LAST!" screamed Matt.  
"Come back here, I am to WEAK to pedal this thing ten feet back to the dock!"  
"Ahhhhhhhh. I am so sorry Mimi." Matt said pathetically.  
Soon Matt was running back down the lagoon to the carousel.  
  
Izzy  
  
"I dream of Genie......." sang Izzy under his breath as he went around the park looking for Davis.  
"Maybe he is still up at the tower, he isn't THAT smart."  
Soon he was climbing back up to the promenade about 3/4 of the way up the tower.  
"Climb every mountain, cross every stream...." Izzy sang as he climbed.  
"Hey!" screamed Davis as he saw Izzy.  
"Ahhhhh! Just kidding!" said Izzy.  
"Well we split up, what do you want to ride?"  
"How about the Scrambler!"  
"Good, I can do some real experimenting on that!"  
""I can do some real experimenting on that!" not!" mocked Davis.  
Why was I the one stuck with the biggest moron on the face of the planet! Izzy thought to himself.  


HELLO! This is me, Tenchi again. This the second part of the fic that I just posted. I hope ya like it.  
Once again be warned that there is MIMI AND DAVIS bashing (wahoo!). So if you happen to like them, psychos, leave NOW! I should have the third and final part of the story by about January 5, 2001.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters but I did design the park they are in from the game, Roller Coaster Tycoon, so don't get me for that stuff! (EKK!)  
  
_**The Digidestined at Luna Park**_

_**PART 2**_

_**Midday**_

  
  
  
  
Soon the group had ridden all their first rides and they had come back to the carousel so they could ride together as a group.  
  
"Hey everybody, over here!" shouted Tai.  
"Coming!" Kari and T.K. replied.  
"Where are the others?"  
"Late, I suppose."  
"Guys, help me!" screamed a soaking wet Matt as he ran towards the group.  
"What's wrong, and why are you soaking wet?" questioned Sora.  
"Mimi was TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO annoying, then she tried to make a move on me!"  
"Matt, we are so sorry!" said Kari.  
"Hey guys!" said Izzy as he and Davis rambled up to them.  
"YOU ABANDONED ME! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" whined Davis.  
"Oh please shut up!" ordered T.K..  
"May I have a word with you, Izzy?" asked Tai.  
"Sure."  
Tai took Izzy by the arm to the other side of the carousel and said...  
"WHY DID YOU BRING HIM BACK YOU MORON!"  
"Well you kinda left me by myself."  
"SOOOOOOO! How do we lose him now!"  
"We could lose him in the hedge maze?"  
"GREAT IDEA!"  
"Lets go back to the group."  
By then Mimi was back whining that her legs were aching because of the ten feet of pedaling she had to do.  
"I am so tired! I can't go on!"  
"SHUT UP MIMI!" the group replied coldly.  
"WHHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"  
"Oh, we shouldn't have done that. She'll cry all day now!" said Sora.  
"Well what should we ride?" questioned Izzy.  
"How about the hedge maze behind the tower?" Tai said as he nudged Izzy.  
"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! I get it, yeah, the "hedge maze"."  
In a matter of minutes they had reached the maze.  
"Bushes scare me!" screamed Mimi.  
"Lam o!" Tai said under his breath.  
Sora giggled some more. Sora always giggled around Tai, he made her so happy.  
"Well, lets go in!" said Sora.  
Soon the group was inside the maze.  
"Come on, lets get to the exit, I have done this maze a million times!" said Matt.  
Everyone except Izzy and Davis went straight to the exit, Izzy was left so he could guide Davis the wrong way then run out of the maze.  
"Davis, take a right, then a right, then a right, and another right and the exit should be there!" said Izzy.  
"Okay!" replied Davis.  
"Moron." muttered Izzy as he ran towards the exit by the directions Tai had given him.  
Soon the group was all together at the exit of the maze (except for Davis).  
"I want to ride the Ferris Wheel!" whined Mimi.  
"Fine!" screamed Matt, "At least we'll get it out of the way."  
"LET'S GO!" said Sora.  
Soon the group was at the wheel.  
"I am going to ride alone." said Izzy sadly.   
"Ok, I am going to ride with Sora then." decided Tai.  
WAHOOO! thought Sora.  
"Well, that leaves me no choice but to sit with Matt!" said Mimi.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"I'll sit with Kari of course." said T.K.  
Everybody got into the gondolas of the wheel and soon the ride was slowly spinning.  
"Matt, isn't it just beautiful!" said Mimi as she reached over the car towards Matt.  
"AHH! GET AWAY!" said Matt as she smooched.  
Matt couldn't take it anymore, he had to get away, or maybe she could go away.  
"What's that in the tree on that side of the car?!"  
"Oooooo, is it a cute pink birdie or bunny because pink is pink and pink is my favorite color because I like pink ....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Mimi as Matt pushed her over the side of the car.  
"YES!"  
In the car below Tai and Sora were relaxing....  
"AHHHHH!" screamed Mimi as she went falling to the ground.  
"OH MY GOD MIMI! THE HUMANITY! Well, I didn't like her that much." said Sora.  
In the end as everybody go off the wheel, it had turned out that Mimi was seriously injured and she was rushed to a hospital.  
"YES! FREEEEEEEE!" rejoiced Matt.  
"Well, what do you want to ride next, everyone?" asked Kari.  
"Lets ride, ummmmmm, Trip to the Moon!" said T.K.  
"Yeah, that sounds good."  
Soon everybody was running to the back of the park where the attraction was.  
"I love this ride!" said Sora.  
"Yeah, I heard that they actually use some of the patrons in their act!" said Tai.  
"Cool!" said Matt as the line shrank down to the last few people.  
"Dang, we'll have to wait for a little while." said Izzy.  
"GUYS YOU LEFT ME AGAIN!" screamed Davis as he approached them in the line.  
"God, why us!" asked Tai.  
"What do you want now?" asked Izzy.  
"I wanted to come!"  
"Fine." said Tai.  
The path from the exit filled with patrons and everybody got into the ride.  
The ride was different because you walked around with the actors who created the adventure.  
"Come on Sora lets go look at the Cave of Winds!" demanded Tai.  
"Ok." Sora said as she giggled.  
When they went to look at the cave, Tai suddenly noticed he was alone.  
"Sora! Where are you!" shouted Tai.  
Then Tai looked on the wall. There was a fake poster from the people of the moon saying....  
  
ALL INTRUDERS BEWARE!  
  
SOME OF YOU SHALL BE TAKEN AWAY TO THE PRISON IN THE CRATER!  
BEWARE, IF YOU DO NOT RESCUE THE PRISONERS (2) THEY SHALL STAY!  
  
"Oh good god."   
"Hey have you seen Davis?" asked Izzy as they gathered back at the doors to the next section.  
"No, they probablly took him too."  
"Too?"  
"They took Sora."  
"Come on we have to get her!" said Kari.  
  
Soon the doors to the next section opened and revealed three doors. The first one had a tall structure etched on it. The second one had a large circle on it, the third had a pavilion on it.  
  
"Which door do we go through?" asked Tai.  
"Well lets see. The one at the left must be the exit to the tower, the one to the right must be to the bumper cars. So the middle one must be to the crater!" answered Izzy.  
"Brainiac."  
"Thank you!"  
They pushed against the door and rushed into the chamber. Then a ghostly voice boomed from above.  
"ONLY ONE IS ALLOWED ON THE CHAMBER TO SAVE THE CAPTURED HUMANS!"  
"Tai, you go!" said Kari.  
"Okay sis."  
Tai entered the chamber and found two figures in chains on the wall.  
"Help Tai!" shouted Sora.   
"I'm coming!"  
"What about me?" said Davis who was still on the wall.  
"Screw you!"  
"YOU ARE SO MEAN!" said Davis.  
Tai got Sora out of the chains and carried her to the nearest door. Suddenly the door opened and the moon people started running down the hall towards the door.  
"Tai they're coming!"  
"Where do I go!"  
"Climb up!"  
Tai looked up and saw a stairway leading to the top of the domed chamber where there was a glass door at the top.  
"HELLO!" screamed Davis.  
"We'll come back for you at the end of the day." Replied Tai.  
"NOOOOO!"  
"Come on Sora." as Tai started his climb to the top of the dome.  
Soon they were at the top of the stairway and the moon people had finally burst into the chamber.  
"Here we go!" Tai said as he opened the door.  
They walked into the light of midday starting and soon found the others.  
"TAI!" said Kari as Sora got out of his arms.  
"Hey, ehrrmm (seeing that Sora just go out of his arms), got a little carried away?" asked Matt.  
"ERRRRRR."said Tai rather disgruntled.  
"Forget about that, we got rid off Davis!" shouted T.K. in rejoice.  
"WAHOOOO!" said the whole group in rejoice.  


Hey! Tenchi here again. This is the thrid and final part to my first fic EVER! WAHOO! Hmmm, now I need a new one to work on, anyways, here it is! ^_^ EWWWW! I JUST LOOKED AT THE BOTTOM OF MY HOT CHOCLATE MUG, THAT DOES NOT LOOK GOOD! 

Disclaimer : **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR COUNTING CROWS! (but I do own a laptop, tv, a few Rayearth videos, and The Sims video game)**

_**The Digidestined at Luna Park**_

_**PART 3**_

_**Night**_

By the time the group had gotten off the Trip to the Moon ride, without Davis (wahoo!) it was already growing darker. Soon the lights were turned on, every building coated with them in organized rows lit up and turned the park into a fairyland. The group decided to go on the scenic railway (roller coaster's old name) next...

"YES! I LOVE THIS RIDE!" exclaimed Kari.

"Me too. Especially when you come out of the tunnel after the first couple drops." T.K. chimed in.

"Well, who's riding with who?" asked Izzy.

"Well, I'll ride with Izzy, Kari and T.K. obviouslly will want to ride together.." said Matt.

"Are we that predictable?" questioned Kari.

"Yes, so that leaves Tai and Sora, you guys will sit together."

"Okay." said Tai and Sora at the same time.

Sora blushed. Soon the line for the ride shrank down to them, they got on the next train. Soon they were climbing the lift hil to the top of the structure...

"Sora, I need to tell you something..." said Tai nervously, "I...um...love-you." blurted out Tai. Sora blushed again, this time her whole face going red.

"I-love-you-too." blurbbed back Sora. Then they both smiled at each other with sudden relief (corny huh?).

"Can I hold your hand, Sora?" asked Tai.

"Yoi, I mean yek, mean yes!" replied Sora as she put her hand in his. By then they had come to the top of the lift hill and were rounding the corner.

"Here we go!" screamed an excited Kari from about two seats back from them. Soon they were plunging down behind fake mountain backdrops and scenery. After two drops they turned and continued with two more steep drops. Through all of this the two were thinking...

_I am the luckiest guy in the world, I have the most beautiful and caring girl in the world. _thought Tai.

Soon the ride had slowed down to the station and the group was getting off. The platform was crowded, but everyone managed to struggle to the exit. Once there they met Kari & T.K., it apparently turned out that the other two felt a little ill and they decided to just go back and get Davis (BOOO!).

"Well, where to?" questioned Kari again.

"Isn't there a ballroom at the top of the electric tower?" asked T.K.

"Well there's only one way to find out!" said Sora as the now small, two couple group headed toward the tower. On the way a conversation went up...

"So, we saw you on the roller coaster, holding hands eh?" said Kari, nudging Sora.

"Gahhhhh...." said Tai, "should we tell them?" Tai asked Sora.

"I guess, we don't have to be afraid of it anymore."

"Well, Sora and I are, umm, in love."

"OOOOOOOOOOOO! SCANDALOUS!" said T.K. in an annoying voice.

"Oh shove your trap moron!" Kari yelled at T.K.

"I WAS JUST KIDDING!"

"Ok, whatever." replied Kari once more.

Soon they were nearing the top of the now lit tower. At the top was a large, domed ballroom which was opened nightly. On the outer edge of the structure was a promenade with benches looking out over the park. They had a good D.J. playing and the dancing had just begun.

"May I take this dance?" asked both T.K. and Tai as a slow song came on.

"Yes, of course." replied both Kari and Sora in a scary, synchronized way.

The couples made their ways to the center of the ballroom and started dancing. T.K. was so happy to have such a beautiful and perfect girl, and so was Tai. Near the ending of the ballroom dancing for the night, Sora and Tai decided to go out onto the promenade (Why is it always the promenade! Jubunny you should now what I am talking about!). They sat down and looked over the park. It looked so beautiful it was hard to believe it was real.

"Brrrr! Its kinda chilly up here." said Sora shivering a bit.

"Here..." said Tai putting his arms around her.

They sat like that for the longest time. Tai felt like when she held her, nothing else was important and that nothing else was there. Sora stared into Tai's dark, brown eyes, Tai looked back. Then he slowly leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. Sora couldn't believe this was really happening, she had always dreamed about it, and now it really was. She kissed back and then the just sat and held each other for what seemed hours on end.

"Sora, I love you so much, please don't ever leave me."

"I wouldn't ever, Tai..." replied Sora as the Tai held her closer. Soon "A Long December" came on and the two went back inside for the last song of the night, hand in hand.....

_Its been a long December and there's reason to beleive,_

_Maybe this year will be better than the last._

_I can't remember all the times I tried to tell myself,_

_To hold on to these moments as they pass......_

_"A Long December"_

_Counting Crows_

I'd like to dedicate this story to the author who supports me (whahaha! only one)......

JuBunny

P.S. Rayearth Rules!


End file.
